Current vehicle stability systems can be expensive or inaccurate. Expensive yaw rate gyroscopes are commonly used. Another practice is to use lower cost accelerometers. However, because acceleration measured by accelerometers is typically integrated to get angular velocity, such angular velocity is prone to drift over time and require correction.